conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Book 1 Plotline
This is plot line for my 2009 NaNoWriMo Novel. Part I: Home 01 Civil War Era, the night after a rainy day. Sophronia Corti walks into Eternity Valley covered in mud. "That was the first time." 02 Sophie reveals herself to the widow and her maid that took her in. 03 Yareli Terraza and Ramona Gonzales decide not to tell Sophie about the magical nature of the town. "It's dying out anyway." 04 Sophie leaves to persue her fortune, but returns because Yareli is dying. She inherits everything. 05 Sophie comes back to Eternity Valley to escape World War I, and then leaves to live the high life during the "Roaring Twenties" 06 Sophie returns to escape Hitler and the Great Depressing. She later left following WWII because she wasn't aging. 07 She returns again in the seventies out of nostalgia, but was distracted. She later left because of very mysterious business. Part II: Revival 08 Sophie returns to find Eternity Valley dying out. 09 She sees the burned down Courthouse and asks about it. 10 Joseph Neely tells Sophie about a mysterious explosion and fire that left the sole survivor in the looney bin. 11 Population is way down. Most of the buildings stand empty. Only a few people are left - some old timers and the Native Americans. 12 Sophie decides to revive the town. Adam Wakichonze doesn't want her to. They fight about it. 13 Sophie starts advertising and pushing empty properties online and in the big city papers. 14 Torres Mansion sells to a mysterious absent buyer, and immediately renovations begin, using the local construction/handyman and his crew. This softens Adam to the project. 15 Sophie and Adam agree to create a Home for orphaned were children in Eternity Valley. 16 The Azure Palissade sells. Sanira Doyle and her daughter move in immediately to begin fixing up the place. 17 Adam takes a trip into the city to find unchanged Lycan boys and girls. Instead of going through "official" channels he hits the streets looking for themm. Some of the youngest (Z and Becky) agree to go with Adam, as well as Veronica who is the newest to the streets. Guerrero, one of the older boys on the street refuses and Adam leave his address and cell number with him. 18 Lenny Grim moves into the Cotter Homestead before buying it. 19 The Boy from the city calls Adam in a panic, having shifted and killed a man who was trying to rape him. 20 The Woodman's Cabins at the edge of the Park are sold to a family of brothers. 21 A mysterious young shifter girl (Lali) walks into town and asks to stay at the "Home." Part III: Revelations 22 Adam realizes something "doesn't smell right" about all the new people. Something is off in his forest. 23 Sophie thinks its Adam's old fears cropping up again. 24 The kids begin exploring the town, discovering its secrets, and nooks-and-crannies. 25 Sophie realizes something is hinky with the new comers. 26 The kids start trying to deliberately unlock more of the town's secrets. 27 Sophie apologizes to Adam. 28 Sophie and Adam agree to work together to find out what's going on in their town. 29 Sophie and Adam hear an explosion and go running. To Be Continued... Category:Eternity Valley Category:Timelines